This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device such as a photovoltaic panel created by forming a thin film on a substrate. When manufacturing a photovoltaic panel of a thin film type, a semiconductor film is formed on a substrate made of, for example, glass and provided with a first electrode that is formed of a transparent conductive film, and then a second electrode formed of a metallic film is formed on the semiconductor film.
When forming a thin film such as a semiconductor film or a metallic film on a substrate, a defect may occur if dust particles are attached to the substrate. In particular, in the case of a photovoltaic panel of a thin film type, a semiconductor film is formed on the entire surface of a substrate, then the resultant structure is divided into a plurality of cells by forming grooves therein, and a metallic film is formed on the upper surfaces of the cells of the semiconductor film. Accordingly, it is highly possible that particles of scraps or burrs generated when forming the grooves will enter the metallic film and cause a defect.
To avoid this, at the time of forming a thin film such as a semiconductor film or a metallic film, such particles are removed to prevent a defect from occurring due to remaining particles.
In the prior art, brush cleaning or ultrasonic cleaning is executed to clean substrates. Although a sufficient cleaning effect cannot be attained from brush cleaning, it can be attained if brush cleaning and ultrasonic cleaning are combined. In the case of ultrasonic cleaning, uniform cleaning cannot be executed unless a cleaning solution is uniformly distributed over the to-be-cleaned surface of a substrate, since in ultrasonic cleaning, the substrate is cleaned by a cleaning solution subjected to ultrasonic oscillation.
Actually, however, in ultrasonic cleaning, a cleaning solution under ultrasonic oscillation is jetted onto a substrate by a shower nozzle, or a substrate is moved in a cleaning solution in a cleaning vessel while ultrasonic oscillation is imparted to the cleaning solution.
In the first-mentioned case, it is hard to uniformly distribute the cleaning solution jetted from the shower nozzle on the to-be-cleaned surface of the substrate. On the other hand, in the second-mentioned case, the substrate is usually moved with its to-be-cleaned surface directed upward, and hence it is also hard to uniformly distribute the cleaning solution on the surface of the substrate. Thus, execution of uniform cleaning is difficult.
In addition, in brush cleaning or ultrasonic cleaning, it is difficult to completely remove burrs formed at, for example, edges of the grooves in a semiconductor film.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus for manufacturing a semi-conductor device, in which a substrate can be reliably and uniformly cleaned so that no dust particles will remain thereon.
To attain the object, there is provided a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device by forming a thin film on a substrate, comprising the steps of: cleaning the substrate using a cleaning solution; and drying the cleaned substrate, wherein in the cleaning step, the cleaning solution is jetted under high pressure onto the substrate from a nozzle body.
In the invention, to clean the substrate using a cleaning solution, the solution is jetted thereon under high pressure. Accordingly, even particles that seem difficult to remove from the substrate can be satisfactorily cleared by the high pressure cleaning solution. This means that a film can be formed on the cleaned substrate without any defect. Moreover, since the high pressure cleaning solution can be uniformly jetted onto the substrate, the substrate can be uniformly cleaned.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.